jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Dreist
Heute ist der . . Kalenderwoche Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Keks [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 08:33, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank (: Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:52, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hilfegesuch :D Hey, ich bins schon wieder... :) Ich weiß ja, dass du ein Miglied der Jedipedia bist auf das man sich als unerfahrener Nutzer verlassen kann. Ich wollte beim Artikel imperiale Flotte noch die Einzelnachweiße nachtragen um ihn als Lesenswert nominieren zu können.Leider habe ich so meine Probleme damit, vielleicht könntest du dies ja für mich als eine Art "finaler Schliff" hinzufügen. Dankeschön schonmal :) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 08:53, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :Hallo, ich habe leider die Quellen nicht so ganz, daher erkläre ich es dir kurz: um eine Quelle mit Einzelnachweisen zu kennzeichnen, gibst du ein. Zwischen "" gibst du ein Merkmal für die Quelle an, das du dir gut merken kannst (Beispiel: für ''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung kannst du EP4, E4, Episode 4 o. ä. eingeben). Zwischen >< gibst du die Quelle an (Beispiel: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung ). Um diese Quelle nochmal zu verwenden, nutzt du , wo du zwischen "" das Merkmal (E4, EP4 etc.) ein, das du beim ersten Mal gewählt hast. So machst du das mit jeder Quelle. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:13, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, dann mache ich mich mal an die Arbeit :D (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 18:34, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::Kein Problem :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:45, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::: Wie füge ich am Ende die Übersicht über die Einzelnachweise ein? (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:03, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::::Mit :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:09, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:00, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :Vielen Dank :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:02, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Also, könnte der Droide bitte diesen Text durch ersetzen? Du musst nur statt Romantitel einmal Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, Die Regel der Zwei und Dynastie des Bösen schreiben. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Asoka.tano (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:17, 6. Jul. 2014) :Okay. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:19, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Also, könnte der Droide bitte den Text durch und durch ersetzen?������Asoka.tano������ (Kummerkasten|Beiträge) 15:34, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Wurde meines Wissens schon erledigt. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:37, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Benutzerseite Hey Dreist, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du geringfügige Änderungen an meiner Benutzerseite gemacht hast. Ist kein Problem, aber frage mich bitte trotzdem vorher. Grüße, Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:27, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Das hätte ich dann bei circa 500 Usern machen müssen :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:41, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn ich solche Änderungen mache, bin ich das nicht, sondern mein Bot. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:43, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, schon klar, ich habe ja gesagt ist kein Problem. Du wurdest aber in den LÄ angezeigt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:44, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mein Bot-Account kann deine Nutzerseite nicht bearbeiten, deshalb habe ich mein richtiges Konto für den Rest verwendet. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:45, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wenn Skyguy einverstanden ist, ist es kein Problem, die BNS zu ändern, aber da unsere Seiten meistens nur von Admins geändert werden können, entspricht es eigentlich der kollegialen Höflichkeit, vorher auf der Disku anzufragen. :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:54, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es würde nur für mich eine Menge mehr Aufwand kosten, wenn ich jeden anfrage. Außerdem denke ich, ihr könnt mir vertrauen und solange ich nichts Oberflächliches ändere, dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Normal wird so etwas auch nicht gemacht, jedoch würde die Botarbeit einiges länger dauern, wenn ich jeden anfragen muss, was bei einem Bot nicht der Fall sein sollte.Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:13, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Verschieben der Datei:Daumen hoch1.png Grundsätzlich ist die Idee dahinter eine gute, aber wenn du das tust, lege bitte eine Weiterleitung an, da die Datei in jedem HWA eingebunden war. Bei sowas immer vorsichtig sein... Lieber vorher mal über Spezial:Linkliste checken!! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:12, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Hey, das habe ich getan. Ich weiß nicht warum, jedoch hat es die Sachen falsch angezeigt. Ich hab versucht alles abzuarbeiten, aber irgendwie gibt es zufällig da einen Fehler. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:08, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) , , , , , Also, könnte der Droide bitte die Episoden 1-6 durch die Vorlagen ersetzen? ������Asoka.tano������ (Kummerkasten|Beiträge) 18:06, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Für sowas großes sollte man einen Vorschlag einreichen. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:20, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Nach Absprache mit ein paar Kollegen werde ich meinen Bot nun Starten. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:25, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Könntest du dieses Änderung bei wieder rückgängig machen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Vorlage hat ein Problem, wenn sie inmitten eines Artikels steht sich dieser zum schlechten ändert, etwa so: Beispiel :::Das sollte nicht passieren, daher würde ich dich bitten den Fehler in der Vorlage zu beheben. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:04, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich denke ich habe den Fehler behoben, ich habe die Codes einfach alle in eine Reihe gesetzt. Schau es dir aber bitte noch einmal an, du kennst dich in diesem Thema besser aus als ich. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:06, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, ich mach mich mal an die Arbeit. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:13, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ungenügende Quelle Hi Lord Dreist, Du hast gerade Purella mit einem UQ gekennzeichnet. Ob du mir das des Verständnisses wegen erläutern könntest? Galaxy Guide ist sogar in der Kategorie "Quellenbücher" verzeichnet und doch meinst du, dass dies nicht ausreichend sei. Warum? Zumal das ja anscheinend nicht die einzige Quelle ist. Danke Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 10:47, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Es gibt 12 verschiedene Galaxy Guides, die alle verschiedene Bücher sind. Ich habe 8 von ihnen und da sie alle verschiedene Quellen sind, reicht nur die "Reihe" nicht aus, sowie es bei Romanreihen auch der Fall ist. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:50, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Aso, dann hatte ich das nur missverstanden. Dachte das wird an sich nicht als Quelle akzeptiert. Dann ist klar. Danke Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 10:52, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia:-Seiten Abend mein Lord, Ich habe dich vor einiger Zeit darauf angesprochen, dass man hier noch eine Liste nützlicher Vorlagen bräuchte. Akt'tar hatte gesagt, er würde es machen, jedoch mussten wir feststellen, dass Jedipedia:-Seiten nur von Administratoren und Bürokraten verändert werden können. Daher bitte ich Dich erneut dich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass bei den Richtlinien nichts über kursivierte Artkelnamen steht. Und da die Seite ebenfalls zu den Jedipefia:-Seiten gehört, bitte ich Dich oder einen anderen Admin, der das hier ließt sich darum zu kümmern. Danke. Gruß Advieser (Diskussion) 21:23, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :1. Ja, ich werde was versuchen zu machen. 2. Zu den kursiven Artikelnamen gibt es irgendwo meines Wissens einen Verweis, diese sind allerdings nicht unbedingt nötig und wurden erst vor kurzem komplett eingeführt. Das müsste man vermutlich erstmal mit anderen Besprechen, da ich keinen Aufstand auslösen will, wenn ich ohne Nachfrage etwas den Richtlinien hinzufüge. Ich hoffe, ich vergesse das hier nicht (sollte nicht der Fall sein ;)), ansonsten viele Grüße, Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 22:43, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Star Wars Rebels - Fannotation Hallo Lord Dreist, vermutlich hast du es schon gesehen, aber der Vollständigkeit halber erwähne ich es trotzdem noch einmal an dieser Stelle: Das Star Wars Rebels Fannotation Video ist nun auch endlich auf eurem YouTube-Kanal verfügbar und schön verlinkt ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:15, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ja, ich habe es allerdings heute morgen schon gesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das so gut hinbekommen hätte mit den Verlinkungen, und Dankeschön nochmal an das Team, das hinter der Sache steckte! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 15:30, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Lord, guck dir mal das hier an. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 08:10, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Danke. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:31, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mitglied Julievawr Morgen :). Mir ist zwar bewusst, dass jeder seinen Blog verwenden darf wie er will. Aber das hier schaut mir nur nach Spam/Werbug aus: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Benutzer:Julievawr . Ob du mal drüberschauen wölltest!? Grüße Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 06:14, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ist es, dazu nicht mal Deutsch, danke. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 08:52, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Autorenportal Hallo Dreist, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass bei mir das Autoren Portal jetzt wieder richtig angezeigt wird. Ich würde dich bitten, noch einmal drüber zuschauen :) LG, Rain Profil Wand 11:59, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, danke :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'''Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 12:11, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Stimmt, geht alles perfekt, vielen Dank! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:12, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Super! Kein Problem :) Rain Profil Wand 12:13, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Arbeit für deinen Bot? Guten Tag lieber Lord Dreist, ich habe soeben die Navigationsvorlage ''Welten der KUS'' erstellt und wollte fragen, ob dein Bot die Vorlage in alle betreffenden Artikel einbinden kann, oder ob ich das von Hand machen muss, was ehrlich gesagt ein ewig langer Prozess sein wird und ich besseres zu tun hab, als meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Wäre also cool, wenn das ginge. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:39, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Das erledige ich sofort, ist kein Problem! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:59, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bürokratenwahl Moin, werter Kollege! Ich habe soeben deine Wahl bestätigen können. Du wurdest mit elf Fürstimmen und keinem Kontra zu einem Bürokraten der Jedipedia gewählt. Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Nun frage ich dich: Nimmst du die Wahl an? Wenn ja, steht einer Rechtevergabe nichts mehr im Wege. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:35, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Mit herzlichem Dank für die Unterstützung der Nutzerschaft der jedipedia nehme ich die Wahl an. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:45, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe dir soeben die Rechte verliehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nochmal! Corran (Diskussion) 11:09, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bürokratenkekse Wenn nicht jetzt wann dann? Glückwunsch zur Wahl und es sei dir versüßt: :Vielen Dank :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:19, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Da gibt's doch gleich noch nen paar von mir. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 11:22, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank auch an Dich! (:< [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:36, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Auch ich gratuliere dir zu deiner gelungenen Bürokratenwahl und wünsche dir viel Glück in deinem neuen Amt. Auf dass du es würdevoll ausführen wirst. (Kekse gibts von mir diesmal keine, sonst wirst du noch zu dick Datei:;-).gif.) Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:53, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Auch danke an dich, aber… bin ich das nicht schon längst? [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:55, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Lieber geschätzter Kollege, auch von mir natürlich herzlichen Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Wahl! Möge dich die Macht bei deinen neuen Aufgaben leiten! Gruß Kunti77 (Diskussion) 12:23, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Auch vielen Dank an Dich :) Möge ich meinen Posten gut vertreten ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:25, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Von mir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch. Mögest du gerecht und weise deinen Posten vertreten ;). Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:22, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank, das werde ich tun, versprochen :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:23, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Herzlichen Glückwünsch für deine bestandene Wahl zum Bürokraten. Ich bin mir sicher du erweist dich dieser Ehre als würdig. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:27, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Danke :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:30, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! :D --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:20, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank, möge die irreale Macht unsere Wege leiten ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:27, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Artikel Wie meinst du, was stimmt mit der Quelle nicht? (die vom Artikel Zerstörung der Geheimwaffe der KUS) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:35, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :Ich habe noch nie etwas von dieser Quelle gehört und zweifle sehr schwer daran, dass sie von Lucasarts kommt. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:36, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :: Es ist ein offizeller Lego Star Wars Film... (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:50, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::Dann ist es leider nicht offiziell von Lucasarts. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich den Artikel lösche? Denn sie passen nicht ins Universum, da sie von Lego stammen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:58, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::(öchel) (öchel) wir haben nen Artikel zum Strandtruppler... Lego ist doch eine Quelle, die nur unter diesem "nicht ganz kanonisch" stehen muss oder?(Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 14:14, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::::Nein, Lego ist gar nicht kanonisch. Eigentlich gehört die Sandtruppe auch gelöscht, allerdings hat diese wenigstens ein Bild. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:18, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::heist ich soll Bilder heraussuchen oder du löschst die Artikel... dann verstehe ich aber nicht, wofür wir dieses Artikel der nicht kanonisch ist Ding haben (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 15:01, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC)) :::::::Für Quellen die offiziell von Lucasarts als nicht-kanonisch definiert wurden. Siehe Infinities oder The Star Wars. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:06, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich habe den Artikel (und die dazugehörigen auch) gelöscht, da ich die Quelle kenne und man sie auf gar keinen Fall ernst nehmen darf. Diese Quelle stammt von LEGO.com und hat nicht mit Lucasarts zu tun, sie ist nicht anerkannt worden. Und noch zu den Strandtrupplern, die sollte man schon lassen, den die Spiele in denen sie vorkommen sind anerkannte „Quellen“, darum besitzen die Objekte darin einen gewissen wert. Was man von den Comic-Filmen nicht behaupten darf. Ich will damit aber auch nicht sagen, dass sie nicht lustig sind :). Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:41, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Dann wäre diese Sache nun auch erledigt :) Wenn du Lust hat, kannst du mich oder jemanden anderen in Zukunft fragen, ob es okay ist eine Quelle zu verwenden und wenn ja, in welcher Form. Ich hoffe weiterhin auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 21:14, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Auf der DVD ist das LucasArts Logo zu sehen... (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 17:47, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :::::::::::Das Heißt noch nicht, dass es kanonisch ist ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:00, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Woran erkenne ich dann ob etwas kanonisch ist oder nicht? (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 11:25, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC)) :::::::::::::Indem es von Star Wars ist und nicht von Lego Star Wars o. ä.. Wie gesagt, wenn du dir bei einer Quelle nicht sicher bist, dann kontaktiere mich. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:28, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage:Vorsitzender Moin! Kannst du mir das hier mal kurz erklären? Ich habe stichprobenartig Artikel angeguckt und keine Vorlageneinbindung nicht gefunden... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:07, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Guten Morgen. Dazu sage ich nur: HÄ? Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir mal jemand bei Wikia fragen, denn das ist suspekt. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:54, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe es gefunden: das hat damit zu tun, dass dieser Parameter in Vorlage:Organisation fehlerhaft programmiert wurde: } } } } } } } } } } } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#003066; color:#000000" Allgemeine Informationen ::bei er|}}} } geschlossen wird und das } sozusagen im nichts ist. Ich habe es mal korrigiert, nun sollte das Problem behoben sein. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:01, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Gameheld Wer ist das und warum kann/darf der/die in unseren MediaCommon.js rumspielen bzw. installiert diesen YouTube-Player hier? Ist das alles mit dir abgestimmt? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:22, 1. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Gameheld ist der Admin vom Mario-Wiki. Ich habe das alles mit ihm abgemacht und ihn gefragt ob er es mir zeigen kann. Natürlich habe ich ihm dir Rechte gleich wieder entzogen, das war komplett unter meiner Aufsicht. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:33, 1. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Artikel-Archiv Hallo Lord-Dreist, warum steht der Artikel Assassin-Droide in Deinem Artikel-Archiv? --Ralux (Diskussion) 09:38, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Weil ich nicht meine Artikellisten ständig durchlese. Außerdem wollte ich damals eine Weiterleitung erstellen und dachte, das zähle als Artikel. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:47, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Naja, hat mich nur gewundert. Die Weiterleitung hat übrigens Flusswelt erstellt. --Ralux (Diskussion) 09:58, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich weiß, nur ich habe damals den Artikel kopiert, da ich dachte das erstellt eine Weiterleitung. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:17, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Interwiki Hallo Lord Dreist, ich bin gerade über diesen Thread gestolpert, und möchte jetzt mal fragen, ob das der PackTrack 41LT-R MULE nicht auch zustandebringen könnte? Ralux (Diskussion) 17:55, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC)